I Love You because I Love You
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Karena cinta yang hakiki sama sekali tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk merasakannya. I love you because I love you. Sesederhana itulah alasanku mencintaimu/For event NaruHina Fluffy Day #4/AU/


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishomoto.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s)**

**SPECIAL FOR NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY #4**

.

.

.

**I Love You because I Love You**

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, kini tengah duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Acara televisi di hadapannya sama sekali tidak menarik minatnya. Pikirannya terpusat pada satu hal, ah bukan. Lebih tepatnya pada sebuah pertanyaan, yang sebenarnya sangatlah sederhana dan klasik dari kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

"_Ne, Na-Naruto-kun... Apa alasanmu mencintaiku?"_

_Pertanyaan yang cukup membuat mulut Naruto terbuka lebar dengan dahi berkerut disusul suara. "haa? Apa maksudmu Hinata?"_

_Hinata menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengulang pertanyaannya_, "_A-apa alasanmu mencintai gadis sepertiku, Naruto-kun?"_

"_Apa perlu aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, Hinata-chan?"_

"_Ten-Tentu saja! Sampai saat ini, kau belum pernah mengatakan apa alasanmu mencintaiku, Naruto-kun."_

"_Itu tidak penting, Hinata-chan. Bukankah kau sudah percaya kalau aku mencintaimu? Apa masih perlu alasan untuk itu?"_

_Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tampaknya rasa penasaran dalam hatinya sangat besar sampai mampu menghilangkan sifat gugupnya saat bersama Naruto. _

"_Po-Pokoknya aku ingin tahu! Tidak mungkin kau mencintaiku tanpa alasan, kan?"_

_Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan sebelah tangan_. "_Tapi bagiku itu tidak penting, Hinata-chan"_

_"Ka-kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, aku ingin kau memikirkan alasan kenapa kau mencintaiku!"_

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Pertanyaan itu seperti menghantui pikirannya. Sejujurnya, ia bukannya tidak peduli, tapi ia tidak mengerti. Ia juga tidak tahu, kenapa ia bisa mencintai putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Lagi-lagi kau melamun, Naruto. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sahabatnya, Sabaku Gaara yang kini mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Gaara memang berencana untuk menginap di rumah Naruto hari ini. Biasanya, saat-saat seperti ini Naruto pasti berusaha membujuknya untuk bermain game, tidak seperti sekarang, di mana Naruto hanya duduk di depan televisi dengan pandangan kosong.

"Gaara... Menurutmu kenapa aku bisa mencintai Hinata?"

Untuk sejenak Gaara hanya diam sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Mungkin ia heran, kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya menanyakan hal yang tidak biasa seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, "Tidak... Hanya saja entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran..."

Gaara menggeleng-geleng, "Hal semudah itu masa kau tidak tahu? Mungkin aku harus membenarkan sebutan _dobe_ yang diberikan Sasuke untukmu."

"Aku bertanya bukan untuk mendengar ejekanmu, Gaara," desis Naruto. Membuat Gaara tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencari jawabannya."

"Oh ya? Kau yakin?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Hmm... Bagaimana ya? Coba kau benar-benar pikirkan, kira-kira kenapa kau bisa tertarik padanya? Mungkin itu bisa jadi alasanmu mencintai dirinya."

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Tentu saja karena Hinata itu sangat manis. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesonanya?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Kalau memang itu alasanmu mencintainya, jika saja suatu saat nanti Hinata kehilangan pesonanya dan wajah manisnya berubah menjadi buruk, apa kau akan berhenti mencintainya?"

Naruto terdiam lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak."

Gaara tersenyum. "Baiklah, lalu apa lagi yang kau suka darinya?"

Naruto kembali berpikir, "Aku suka senyumannya. Dia pribadi yang hangat, ia bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Ia sangat peduli padaku, sangat perhatian, pengertian, dan selalu memperhatikanku dengan baik. Dia yang paling mengerti tentang diriku. Meskipun dia gadis yang pemalu, tapi ia sangat baik dan ramah pada semua orang... Aku suka sifatnya seperti itu."

Gaara kembali menggeleng, "Lalu jika suatu saat nanti Hinata berhenti tersenyum padamu dan ia tidak lagi peduli padamu, tidak lagi perhatian padamu, tidak lagi mau mengerti dan memahami dirimu, dan sifatnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi pribadi yang dingin, apa kau akan berhenti mencintainya?"

Naruto kembali diam dan menggeleng, "Tidak... Aku akan tetap mencintainya..."

Gaara mengangguk, "Lalu? Apa lagi? Sebutkan saja semuanya. Semua tentang Hinata bagi dirimu."

"Aku... Aku selalu bahagia berada di sampingnya. Dia selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum, membuatku tertawa, membuatku tenang, membuatku nyaman. Dia benar-benar mewarnai hari-hariku, melengkapi hidupku. Dia membuatku bahagia. Dia selalu ada untukku, selalu berada di sampingku."

Kembali Gaara menggeleng, "Lalu, jika seandainya suatu saat nanti, kau akan menemukan orang lain yang lebih mampu membuatmu bahagia, lebih mampu membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa, membuatmu lebih nyaman bersama dengannya, dan mampu melengkapi dan mewarnai hidupmu, apa kau akan meninggalkan Hinata dan pergi bersama dengan orang itu?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Tidak akan ada yang bisa membuatku bahagia selain dia, Gaara."

"Oh ya? Apa kau yakin? Kau bukan Tuhan, Naruto. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi di hari esok. Bisa saja ketika kau sedang jatuh dalam kesedihan atau keterpurukan, Hinata tidak ada di sampingmu, dan saat itu kau menemukan orang lain yang mungkin lebih baik daripada Hinata dan bisa membuatmu tersenyum, tertawa, dan bahagia saat Hinata tidak ada di sampingmu. Bahkan kebahagiaan yang diberikan orang itu lebih dari kebahagiaan yang pernah diberikan Hinata untukmu. Lalu bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau akan meninggalkan Hinata dan berhenti mencintainya?"

Naruto terdiam. Gaara benar, selama ini ia selalu yakin kalau ia hanya merasa nyaman dan bahagia bersama Hinata. Padahal, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok, di masa depannya nanti, ia pasti akan bertemu dengan lebih banyak lagi orang lain dalam hidupnya. Dan siapa yang bisa menjamin, di masa depannya nanti, setelah ia lebih banyak mengenal orang lain, tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa memberinya kebahagiaan selain Hinata?

"Naruto! Kenapa kau diam?"

Naruto tersentak. Namun tidak lama ia menggeleng, "Tidak Gaara, seandainya suatu saat nanti aku bertemu dengan orang lain yang lebih mampu membuatku merasa nyaman dan bahagia, yang kucintai tetap hanya Hinata. Bahkan sekalipun Hinata tidak lagi memberiku kebahagiaan, aku akan tetap mencintainya. Dia tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun."

Jawaban tegas dari Naruto membuat Gaara tersenyum puas. "Baiklah, apa kau sudah mengerti sekarang, Naruto?"

"Eh?"

"Kau mencintai Hinata bukan karena pesonanya atau wajahnya, bukan juga karena kebaikan hatinya, sifatnya, rasa pedulinya padamu, perhatiannya atau karena dia bisa memahami dan mengerti dirimu. Bahkan kau juga mencintainya bukan karena dia mampu membuatmu bahagia, membuatmu merasa nyaman, ataupun karena dia selalu berada di sampingmu dan selalu ada untukmu. Itu semua bukan alasanmu mencintai dirinya. Jadi sekarang apa kau sudah mengerti, kenapa kau mencintai Hinata?"

Untuk sesaat Naruto kembali terdiam, mencoba memahami perkataan Gaara. Dan akhirnya, senyum puas pun terukir di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti sekarang. Terima kasih, Gaara..."

.

.

.

"Jadi... Kau sudah tahu alasan kenapa kau mencintaiku, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"La-lalu apa? Apa alasanmu mencintaiku?" tanya Hinata tidak sabar sambil menatap sepasang mata _sapphire_ yang ada di hadapannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu... Karena aku mencintaimu, seluruh kelebihan dan kekuranganmu. Tidak perlu alasan yang lain..."

Dan satu ciuman yang diberikan Naruto membuat Hinata harus menahan detak jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat dan rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

Namun senyum yang tersirat penuh kebahagiaan menjadi bukti kelegaan yang sarat di hati gadis Hyuuga itu. Ternyata Naruto pun sama seperti dirinya... Dirinya yang mencintai Naruto... karena dia mencintai Naruto. Tanpa alasan apapun.

.

**Karena cinta yang hakiki sama sekali tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk merasakannya. I love you because I love you. Sesederhana itulah alasanku mencintaimu...**

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
